Lιтeralмenтe
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque, literalmente, era una piedra en el camino. Fic dedicado a todas y todos los participantes del reto "Una piedra en el camino" :D


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

**IMPORTANTE:**

Este fic está dedicado a todas las escritoras que participaron en el reto "Una piedra en el camino" organizado por la encantadora **Derama17** :D

Gracias a todas y todos por hacer de la sección de ItaDei un lugar más hermoso! :D

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

.

**Derama17**

I Can Hear Scream Tonight**  
**

**Miss-leisy**

Fallon Kristerson

**HarukoU**

Adkin Stalker

**orquidblack**

Hitch 74 no Danna

**MangekyouRevenge**

Ellyzeller

**Karu suna**

DeidaraNekoFull

**Sayo Rio**

flo-uchiha-flo-uchiha

**Ai no yoake**

_Hatake Nabiki_.

**Tanuki sempai**

Majo Walles

**Hanabi Sarutobi.**  
SuZakUSeIRyU

**Gldxz**

_Deikan_

**Misery_182**

Itara**  
**

**A mi maravillosa hermana Dakota Boticcelli xD****  
**

_SasunaruItaDei_

**ddeiSmile**

Ahora, ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**Made In Daneshka**

* * *

**Lιтeralмenтe**

**I**

Para cuando ha firmado el último documento del día, el importante hombre de negocios toma sus cosas y, tras despedirse de su asistente y varios empleados, abandona el centro de oficinas que le pertenece. Sin demasiada prisa, sube a su Mercedes SLK y conduce a 60 kilómetros por hora hasta la lujosa residencia en la que reside.

Estaciona su auto en el aparcado especial que lleva su nombre al igual que otros tres. Responde cordial, aunque secamente, las buenas noches dadas por el portero mientras le sostiene la puerta de la entrada principal.

En el pasillo, marca el botón del elevador y espera paciente hasta que las puertas del mismo se abren y una vez dentro, presiona el botón que señala el último piso y se deja llevar acompañado por la música clásica que sustituye a la corriente y vulgar música de ascensor común. Se afloja un poco el nudo de la corbata, pero no demasiado.

Con calma, piensa en sus planes para esa noche y se siente satisfecho por ello. Sí, lo tiene todo planeado. Para la cena, preparará una ensalada ligera, luego, tomará un vaso de Whiskey mientras escucha su sinfonía favorita de Bach para

después tomar un largo y relajante baño con sales marinas y aromatizantes en la cómoda y espaciosa bañera para relajar sus tensos músculos. Por último, se vestirá con una de sus pijamas de seda italiana negra y leerá una de las novelas policíacas de un viejo escritor hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Sí, será una noche perfecta.

Al llegar al último piso y tras el timbre característico, las puertas del elevador se abren y él sale del mediano cubiculo con música mientras busca las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La tranquilidad y paz de su hogar están a escasos segundos.

Introduce la dorada llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta completamente preparado para una noche de perfecta soledad, encontrándose al llegar a la sala

con una rubia cabellera sentada en uno de los sofás de cuero genuino.

— Bienvenido a casa, Uchiha.

Es Deidara, un viejo amigo que se ha tomado más libertades que cualquier ex compañero de clases normal. El rubio, al igual que siempre, se ha encargado personalmente de desordenar y ensuciar su inmaculado departamento y no parece demasiado preocupado por ello. Tiene un bol de palomitas de maíz recién hechas entre las piernas cruzadas que reposan junto con los descalzos pies sobre el sofá y con una mano cambia los canales repetidamente del inmenso televisor plasma de 82 pulgadas.

Zapping…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — y se atreve a preguntar aún cuando conoce la respuesta. ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esa misma pregunta en lo que iba de semana? ¿Cinco, seis veces? Tal vez veinte.

— Sí, hola — responde con sarcasmo, igual que siempre — Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. — Deidara vira los ojos para luego fijarlos en los suyos, mirándole con fastidio y recelo. — Vine a visitarte, pero como has tardado demasiado decidí quedarme a cenar, uhm.

Correspondiendo la mirada, Itachi no separa sus negros ojos de los azules mientras deshace el nudo de su corbata por completo, desprendiéndose luego del saco también. Cuando Deidara, un poco intimidado, regresa su vista al televisor, aprovecha para caminar hasta su habitación y dejar su maletín en ella.

— Ve a casa, Deidara.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — le insulta, al igual que siempre. — ¡Sabes que en mi casa no puedo ver esta película! — Grita colérico, al igual que siempre. — ¡Pero está bien! Me iré, pero sólo después de la cena, ¡uhm!

Y con una mirada basta para tomar aquello como un trato silencioso y sin contacto de manos. Itachi se pierde en el interior de la amplia cocina mientras Deidara continua contaminando el sonido con sus estridentes y poco normales carcajadas.

El plan de la ensalada ligera desaparece y mientras se acomoda las mangas de su camisa, piensa en otra receta para cenar. Y en silencio, toma en consideración los gustos de su no invitado.

A Deidara no le gusta la ensalada, Deidara odia los vegetales lo que lo convierte en un caníbal nato. A los caníbales les gusta la carne; Deidara ama el pollo. Deidara asesinaría por comer el pollo al curry con salsa de coco que preparará.

Itachi es un gran cocinero.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Lo mejor que he comido!

Durante la cena y en silencio, Itachi se limita a escuchar los halagos dichos de manera indirecta por parte de Deidara. El rubio preferiría morir antes de admitir que el Uchiha es bueno en eso y en todo lo demás.

— ¿Y el postre?

No, Itachi no ha olvidado el postre y Deidara finge no saberlo.

Al terminar la cena, cuando el hambriento y tragón rubio ha devorado por completo el pollo y el helado, como siempre, se ofrece a lavar los platos e Itachi finge no escucharlo. Con calma se levanta de la mesa y se pierde en el interior de su estudio privado cerrando la puerta con llave. Le gusta encerrarse allí y escuchar música para evitar los comentarios estúpidos del rubio, además de sus siempre presentes maldiciones.

Itachi se sienta en su cómodo sillón de orejas y enciende el ordenador para encontrarse una imagen de él mismo y su hermano pequeño, Sasuke, como fondo de pantalla. E, inevitablemente, recuerda que Sasuke no es un niño. Sasuke ha crecido y no lo necesita, no para cuidarlo.

Y para cuando ha terminado su vaso de Whiskey seco, Itachi sale del estudio encontrándose con un silencio peculiar. Una vez en su habitación, se toma su tiempo para desvestirse y meterse en la bañera, curiosamente preparada para él, sumergiendo sus tensos músculos en la relajante agua caliente.

Es entonces, al cerrar los ojos, cuando siente la suave esponja recorrer su espalda, sus hombros y posteriormente sus brazos. Itachi deja caer la cabeza por completo hacia atrás, apoyándola de la pared de porcelanato. En su rostro, siente las caricias dadas por unos largos mechones de cabello que no le pertenecen. Pero no dice nada, puesto que no puede quejarse, unos labios se han posado sobre los suyos.

Las manos ajenas recorren su piel con y sin la esponja, frotan su cuerpo y lo tallan hasta que consideran que está lo suficientemente limpio. Y cuando esas manos se detienen, Itachi sale de la bañera y se cubre con una bata de baño. De regreso en su habitación, seca su cuerpo y se viste con un pijama de seda negra. Se acomoda debidamente en la cama, sentado y ligeramente recostado de la cabecera. Cubre sus piernas y parte de su torso con el sobre cama de algodón y toma la novela dispuesta estratégicamente a su alcance en la mesa de noche al igual que sus lentes de lectura con un ligero aumento, los acomoda debidamente sobre el puente de su nariz.

Un rato después, cuando ha leído al menos cinco páginas, Deidara sale del baño cubierto también por una bata junto con las manos responsables de su baño. Sin

cruzar miradas, Itachi sigue con la vista fija en su libro y Deidara se sube en la cama para colarse entre las sábanas sin ningún inconveniente.

— Vete a casa, Deidara.

El aludido gruñe, en una respuesta molesta. Estaba cansado de escuchar aquellas palabras y saber el significado de las mismas no hacia más que aumentar su rencor. Y aún al saberse no bienvenido, Deidara no se iría tan fácilmente e Itachi lo sabía.

Y como era de esperarse, no paso demasiado tiempo para que Deidara, cansado del silencio, se le acercara sólo un poco con la intención de romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué lees?

Sus azules ojos se fijaron en su blanco y casi pálido rostro. Y es entonces cuando Itachi sabe que si no hace algo pronto, Deidara no se detendrá y pasará el resto de la noche preguntándole cualquier cosa acerca del libro o de cualquier ridícula historia acerca de algo que había hecho con o sin Sasori, y de no ser así, le hablaría sobre alguna demolición o explosión reciente en la ciudad.

Así que, cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su respectivo lugar al igual que sus lentes, lentamente se da la vuelta para fijar su negro mirar en el par de ojos azules que lo miran con cierta diversión. Con lentitud, Itachi se sitúa sobre el inmóvil cuerpo, dándole oportunidad de escapar si lo desea aun cuando sabe que no será esa la reacción.

— Deidara — susurra muy bajo, para que sólo el rubio pueda escucharlo y le besa. Itachi le besa con tranquilidad y se toma su tiempo para disfrutar la calma del momento que se ve rápidamente interrumpida por esos labios inquietos y deseosos. Deidara lo toma de la nuca para atraerlo con fuerza hacia sí y juntar más sus bocas, como si eso fuese posible.

Y entre la calma de Itachi y la desmedida y salvaje pasión de Deidara, ambos conversan a través de sus cuerpos y cada uno va a su propio ritmo, pero logrando llegar al mismo tiempo al final deseado.

Una vez todo acabado, tras los últimos besos juguetones que Deidara se empeña en darle, Itachi se ve en la obligación de abrazarle cuando el rubio se da la vuelta para pegar la espalda de su pecho y jala despreocupadamente de su brazo hasta su cintura. Porque a Deidara le gusta dormir de aquella manera e Itachi nunca se niega a complacerlo.

Y para cuando Deidara duerme ya, Itachi piensa.

Itachi sabe que al despertar, el baño será un completo desastre; que los platos sucios seguirán en la cocina y el resto de la casa se verá envuelta en un caos sin fin. Pero aún así, Itachi lo deja pasar, como siempre, y se limita a sólo dormir.

Después de unas cuantas horas de reparador sueño, Itachi despierta. A su lado, Deidara está extendido a lo largo de la cama y ocupa casi un poco más de la mitad de la misma. Sin hacer ruido, se levanta y, como era de esperar, el baño es un completo asco. Y como siempre, con una eterna cantidad de paciencia, Itachi limpia y levanta la amplia cantidad de toallas húmedas regadas por todos lados además de los frascos de las sales marinas y los aromatizantes. Una vez que está seguro de que todo está inmaculadamente limpio, toma una ducha con toda la confianza de saber que no será contaminado con algún germen o bacteria.

Aseado y listo, se viste con su pantalón de la casa Zegna y su fina camisa color vino tinto era de la firma Jacobs, acompañada de una corbata negra y unos gemelos que iban a juego con el cinturón de Hermes. Sin colocarse el saco, se dirige a la cocina para preparar un poco de café, encontrándose con la enorme montaña de platos sucios y apilados uno sobre otro de una manera muy poco ordenada. Sin inmutarse, Itachi los lava dedicadamente hasta asegurarse de que están bien limpios.

Al terminar, con orden prepara un café y cuando está listo, una cabellera rubia muy conocida se sienta en el moderno y elegante pequeño comedor dentro de la cocina. Deidara bosteza despreocupadamente mientras lleva el pantalón de seda negro ligeramente ajustado a su cadera, al punto de caérsele en cualquier momento, pero llevándolo como si fuese suyo.

— Huele delicioso — y esa es la manera que Deidara suele utilizar para darle los buenos días, resistiéndose a la tentadora idea de un beso. Además de que con ello solicita, o mejor dicho, exige un poco de lo que sea que el moreno haya preparado.

Sin esperar el usual escándalo por la mañana, Itachi le sirve una taza de café y se lo entrega, sentándose a su lado para terminar de beber el suyo.

— ¿Sabes, Itachi? — y allí era cuando empezaba el escandaloso y desvariarte monólogo usual de todas las mañanas. — Está casa es enorme, ¿Cómo puedes vivir solo aquí?

E Itachi se dedicaba sólo a contemplar su café, esperando a que éste se enfríe un poco, mientras Deidara se atraganta con el suyo aún caliente.

— Desde que Sasuke se fue, ya no eres el mismo.

Y no era extraño terminar en el tema de Sasuke en cualquiera de las conversaciones que tuviesen. Fuera Deidara, Kisame o cualquier otro, se encargaban de recordarle la partida de su hermano. Como si todo se tratase de una cruel nota mental que se encargaba de restregarle directamente en el rostro que estaba solo.

— ¿No has pensado en vivir con alguien?

Aquella era la pregunta del millón, la misma que Deidara le había estado intentando hacer responder desde hacia ya meses, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta.

— Deidara, ve a casa.

Una oración con un nombre y dos palabras, conformada por seis consonantes y ocho vocales que sin ningún esfuerzo lograban desestabilizar un buen desayuno y la paz mental de aquel rubio. Y, como siempre, Deidara terminaba insultándole y enviándole directamente al infierno con un boleto de ida, además de incluir una VISA para su cómoda y eterna estadía, mientras él se dedica a guardar silencio y a ignorar la tempestad a su alrededor. Para cuando Deidara ha cerrado tras de sí la puerta principal con una fuerza antinatural y sus maldiciones ya no pueden ser escuchadas, Itachi abre los ojos y se levanta listo para tomar su saco y conducir directo a su empresa.

**II**

Durante todo el día, el importante director de la corporación Uchiha luce tranquilo hasta que es sorprendido por una inesperada llamada.

— Itachi, ya estás demasiado viejo para vivir solo — y jamás en su vida habría creído posible el hecho de que Sasuke le estuviese hablando de esa manera tan burlona y despreocupada, — Debes buscar a alguien con quién pasar el resto de tu vida.

Pero, irónicamente, era agradable el hecho de que Sasuke se preocupase por él después de todos los problemas que habían tenido. Por otra parte, pero igual de irónico, era el hecho de que aquel rubio hubiese hecho tan feliz a su pequeño hermano.

— Itachi, debo irme. No olvides lo que te he dicho.

— Cuídate, Sasuke. Y no olvides tu saludar a Naruto-kun de mi parte.

— De acuerdo, adiós.

Y para cuando la conversación entre los hermanos Uchiha termina, las palabras de Sasuke han surtido más efecto en sí de lo que Itachi cree. Porque Sasuke tiene razón, está demasiado viejo y solo. Porque la principal razón de su existencia, la cual se basaba en cuidar a su pequeño hermano, había sido cedida involuntariamente a las manos del Uzumaki cuando éste y Sasuke decidieron formalizar su relación. Allí fue cuando su rol de guardián protector había terminado y sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque Naruto era un buen chico y ya lo había comprobado por sí mismo en más de una ocasión.

Ahora, por lo único que debía preocuparse era por la empresa y de sí mismo. Pero como había empleado toda su vida y todo su tiempo en cuidar a su hermano tras la muerte de sus padres, que había olvidado parcialmente lo que era tener una vida propia. Aún así, Sasuke no dejaba de tener razón. Aunque eso no significase que se propondría a buscar insistentemente una pareja ni nada parecido.

Simplemente, no lo necesitaba. Itachi no necesitaba a nadie a su lado para ser feliz, y si debía morir en soledad, pues que así fuera. La soledad le había acompañado gran parte de su vida.

Para cuando el último documento sobre su escritorio de roble ha sido firmado, Itachi está listo para continuar con su meticulosa y perfecta rutina. Pero, de camino a casa, la idea de carne a la parrilla para cenar se le antoja interesante así que se detiene unos minutos para comprar un vino de antaño, para paladear un mejor cuerpo*. Y más que la idea de una cena diferente, el pensamiento de un Deidara satisfecho y un poco ebrio que no conversaria demasiado sino que más bien correría directo a la cama se le antojaba provocativamente tentador.

Una vez que ha respondido las buenas noches al portero y aborda el elevador, con la botella de vino sostenida en su mano derecha y cargando su saco en el brazo izquierdo, Itachi abre la puerta para encontrarse con la oscuridad a la que está tan acostumbrado en lugar de todas las luces del departamento encendidas. Se encuentra de lleno con un silencio armonioso pero vacío en lugar de las conocidas carcajadas acompañadas siempre de la muerte o alguna explosión de alguna película.

Itachi se reencuentra con la deseada soledad en lugar de la inesperada compañía.

Solo, y en medio de la oscuridad, camina entre la penumbra con facilidad sin necesitar luz, merma la acostumbre. Desata el nudo de su corbata y la deja junto al saco sobre el sofá de camino al estudio. Enciende el equipo de sonido y Vivaldi invade de inmediato el lugar mientras sin prisa abre la botella de vino y bebe de ella hasta su última gota.

La idea de una noche perfecta.

Durante los siguientes días, todo había vuelto a lo que él consideraba como normal. La empresa mejora día a día, al otro lado del país, Sasuke está bien y a un paso de la creación de su propia empresa y, por último, cada vez que regresa a casa se encuentra con la soledad, el silencio y la oscuridad esperandolo junto a la puerta.

Todo estaba bien.

La idea de sentir añoranza le parece simplemente ridícula. Desde la partida de Sasuke, se había acostumbrado a estar completamente solo o, al menos hasta que Deidara apareció frente a su puerta con la tonta idea de querer cambiar su vida. Todo era su culpa, había permitido que el rubio problematico se meteriera en su casa y en su vida, de haberlo detenido a tiempo nada de aquello habría sucedido. Porque, al igual que con Sasuke, Itachi nunca pudo dar un reacio "No" como respuesta a las imposiciones de Deidara.

Y sabe que no hay punto de comparación entre Sasuke y Deidara, porque muchas cosas los diferencian, uno era su querido hermanito menor, el otro, un terco impulsivo que arañaba su día a día para intentar colarse en ella. También está el hecho de que Sasuke ya ha empezado su vida con otra persona y en otro lugar, mientras Deidara aún continua intentando ser algo más que sólo el molesto ex compañero de preparatoria.

A Itachi lo único que realmente le importa es no dejarse arrastrar por la corriente del frío, furioso, revuelto y cristalino mar que representaban aquellos azules ojos de vez en cuando. Pero a pesar de saber que Deidara no es completamente bueno ni adecuado, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y deseos; ahora sólo puede admitirlos y evitar pensar en ellos. Pero el mundo o las Deidades del mar o la tierra parecen no querer que lo olvide.

— ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Deidara?

Al igual que todos los viernes, Itachi se encuentra sentado en la barra de aquel bar junto a su amigo, Kisame, bebe sin preocupaciones escuchando de vez en cuando los monólogos de su amigo. Y prefiere no responder a esa pregunta ya que no conoce con certeza la respuesta. Por otro lado, para Kisame, el silencio de Itachi devela mucho más que las simples palabras que pudiesen salir de sus morenos labios.

Kisame le conoce más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

— Es un poco problemático, ¿cierto?

Mientras Kisame habla más para sí mismo que para él, Itachi deja que un trago largo de Whiskey se deslice por su garganta quemandola al igual que parte de sus entrañas.

— Es impulsivo, arrogante, ruidoso y todo una molestia.

La lista de los defectos de Deidara podría ser interminable y por eso prefería mantener su silencio, Kisame estaba reafirmándole los motivos por los cuales no debe sentir añoranza. Porque pensar en Deidara es una perdida de tiempo.

— Aún así, no es tan malo después de todo, ¿No lo crees así, Itachi?

De la misma forma que criticó a Deidara, también le alabó. Y es que Kisame era uno de los fieles creyentes de que muy, muy, muy en el fondo, el rubio es una buena persona. Además de ello, Kisame también consideraba el hecho de que Itachi debía buscar a alguien especial hasta que se diera cuenta de que la tenía más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Estoy cometiendo un error? — Itachi ironiza un poco, revolviendo el contenido de su vaso, moviéndolo en círculos con su mano derecha.

— Supongo que sí — Kisame ignora el tono de aquellas palabras y bebe un trago largo de su vaso mientras sonríe — No puedes pretender vivir solo el resto de tu vida y dedicarte a alejar a todas las personas que se interesen en ti.

— Se ha ido por su propia cuenta.

— Estoy seguro de que le has obligado a ello — esta vez, Kisame se carcajea sin limitaciones.

De sólo imaginar a Deidara tratando de robarle un beso a Itachi o queriendo formalizar su relación se le hacia tremendamente gracioso. Estaba seguro de que con el caracter volatil del rubio y la tranquilidad mortifera de su amigo las cosas no iban a salir del todo bien.

— Lo que trato de decir es que si es importante no deberías dejarle ir. Sasuke se fue hace mucho tiempo, es hora que de dejes de pensar en él y te tomes tiempo para ti y lo que necesitas o deseas.

Y a pesar de saber lo delicado que era hablar de Sasuke en situaciones como aquella, Kisame sabe que es correcto recordárselo o de lo contrarío, sabe que Itachi seguirá sumergido en el pantano de la soledad hasta un poco más arriba del cuello y sin un propósito fijo en la vida.

— Tengo todo lo que necesito.

— Entonces, supongo que eres feliz ¿Lo eres, Itachi?

La siguiente hora transcurrió en un silencio cómo entre ambos acompañado por la ligera música Jazz de fondo del lugar. Un par de tragos más y era hora de regresar a casa.

— Sólo se vive una vez. Recuérdalo, Itachi.

Al despedirse, Kisame, animadamente y con una sonrisa que deja ver a la perfección su primera hilera de dientes de tiburón, le da un par de palmadas en la espalda y se va con la promesa de encontrarse el próximo viernes. Pero, sin quererlo, Itachi sabe que las palabras de Kisame han hondado en él más de lo que debería al igual que las de Sasuke. Su vida, aparentemente sin propósito estaba hundida desde hacia ya mucho tiempo en una rutina insulsa y monocromática que se había dispuesto a seguir fielmente.

**III**

Destino, ¿Era acaso ese su destino? ¿Ser un autómata que se rige sólo por parámetros de los cuales sale raramente era su destino? Y, en medio de ese almuerzo de negocios en aquel restaurant chino el destino le dio la respuesta. El dueño del lugar que desea ampliar el negocio y comprar algunas acciones de la empresa le dio una galleta de la fortuna especialmente preparada para él. Entonces, Itachi, nada supersticioso, rompe la galleta encontrándose con una frase un tanto desestabilizadora.

_**"El destino sólo puede ser forjado por tus propias manos"**_

Ignorando las palabras de Sasuke, Kisame y a la galleta de la fortuna, Itachi regresa a casa esa noche con una mínima cuota esperanzada de encontrarse con los rubios cabellos pululando de un lado a otro mientras destruye su vivienda. A esas alturas de la vida, ya le es indiferente el desastre y el parloteo sin sentido.

Itachi no deseaba admitirlo, pero le extrañaba la sensación de compañía aunque fuese de tal molesta persona como lo era Deidara.

Y era inevitable no pensar en él aunque era lo menos que deseaba.

Deidara, Deidara, Deidara.

Era inevitable el preguntarse el por qué, el dónde, cómo, cuándo y nuevamente el por qué.

Deidara se había alejado de él por sus propios medios, pero Kisame tenía razón porque el tenía mucho que ver en esa decisión. Con sus constantes "Vete a casa, Deidara" no había hecho otra cosa que apartarlo de su lado. El rubio, desde la

primera vez que se coló en su casa y le robó una copia de las llaves le había gritado claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Deidara no quería una amistad a pesar de tenerla, Deidara deseaba más que una relación y algo menos complejo que la misma.

Deidara le quería, y se lo había hecho saber a su manera en más de una oportunidad. Y ahora, tal parecía que se había cansado al juego de los amantes.

Pero, ¿quién no lo haría? El rubio estaba en su total derecho de alejarse si así lo deseaba. Deidara, al contrarío de él, era libre de sentir y decir sus pensamientos, deseos y sentires. Deidara era sincero y él no lo era.

Itachi no era sincero, para nada sincero. Y, lo que consideraba despreciable, era el hecho de que estaba conciente de ello. Porque Itachi conoce perfectamente sus sentimientos aunque suela negarlos y aceptarlos sólo cuando está en la intimidad con Deidara, porque Itachi sabe que le ha alejado sin ningún motivo realmente valedero.

Pero puede arreglar eso y también lo sabe. Porque, a pesar de su edad y su carácter, Itachi sabe lo que tiene que hacer y esta vez no piensa dudar.

Porque si Deidara no va a Itachi, Itachi va a Deidara.

Era por ello que estaba parado frente a la vivienda de dos pisos en la cual Deidara vive con su maestro, Sasori, una especie de padre para el rubio. Itachi conoce al pelirrojo y el éste le conoce, es por eso que está evitando tocar la puerta para no tener que darle ninguna clase de explicación. Adentro, el pelirrojo está sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras mira la televisión sin mucho interés.

Deidara está allí y lo sabe porque la sombra de su figura se desplaza de un lado a otro en la segunda planta, seguramente esta esculpiendo alguna de sus extrañas creaciones. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba hablarle. Y en un intento de llamar la atención del rubio, Itachi toma una piedra del suelo dispuesto a lanzarla hasta la ventana del segundo piso y quizás romperla, esperando que Deidara la note y muestre su molesto rostro por la rendija con la clara intención de insultar al responsable.

Y allí, con aquella piedra en la mano, Itachi se pregunta qué demonios está haciendo y sabe la respuesta. Tropezando, estaba tropezando. Tropezando dos veces con la misma piedra. Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Deidara no era muy distinto a esa piedra.

Porque para Itachi, al principio, Deidara era sólo una diminuta piedrilla que se había colado al interior de su zapato dificultándole el andar. Pero en vez de menguar, la molestia de la pequeña piedra se había hecho cada vez más presente y más incómoda hasta el punto de impedirle caminar.

Deidara había pasado de ser una imperceptible molestia a un terrible impedimento para continuar, terminó convirtiéndose en una piedra, una piedra en su camino. Una piedra con la que sigue tropezando una y otra vez.

Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra

Pero, especialmente en su caso, el "dos veces" debía ser sustituido por un "eternamente" y la frase describiría a la perfección su situación. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo allí, de pie y completamente inmóvil ante una casa a la cual no pretende ingresar y con la seria intención de violentar contra un inocente panel de vidrio.

— Deidara, ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

Del interior de la casa se escuchan los rápidos pasos bajar por una escalera y por el ventanal se aprecia con claridad cuando el rubio se acerca a su maestro.

— Necesito más arcilla, volveré en un momento.

Y tras la breve explicación, Deidara abre la puerta principal de la curiosa casa de madera mientras se pone la chaqueta de cuero negro despreocupadamente hasta que sus azules ojos se encuentran con una figura inesperada.

— ¿Uchiha? — pregunta dudoso pero de inmediato una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro. — ¿Viniste a verme, uhm?

Itachi no contesta y disimuladamente guarda la pequeña piedra en su bolsillo derecho. Sólo observa detenidamente mientras el rubio se acerca a él, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camisa azul turquesa con unos converse del mismo color y la chaqueta negra de cuero. Simplemente provocativo.

Pero aun cuando el mutismo es su fuerte, Itachi no puede durar demasiado tiempo guardando silencio. — Creí que no volvería a verte.

Deidara suelta un ligero bufido y con las manos en los bolsillos se detiene a menos de un paso de distancia de Itachi, incitándolo a besarle. — ¿Me extrañaste? — y la malicia en sus palabras no podía ser más evidente.

— No.

Pero la simple y escueta respuesta borraron su maligna sonrisa y su rostro mostró una mueca retorcida que amenazaba con explotar y hacer que de su boca salieran miles de maldiciones y golpes.

— Entonces no sé qué demonios estás haciendo aquí — indignado y reteniendo la explosión en su interior, Deidara se dio la vuelta y camina hasta la acera.

— Esperaba encontrarte en casa, pero como te has tardado demasiado decidí venir a verte.

Como si el asunto careciera de total importancia, Itachi camina a su lado mientras Deidara se detiene inesperadamente unos segundos. Aquellas palabras tienen dos diferentes significados.

— No fue mi culpa — se excusó molesto y se acomodó un poco el cabello. — El día que me echaste de tu casa, Sasori no Danna me pidió que lo acompañara en uno de sus viajes y no pude avisarte, uhm.

El silencio le indicó que Itachi no hablaría y por ello le miró con resentimiento por ser obligado y ser siempre el primero y el único en exponer sus sentimientos.

— Iba a visitarte esta tarde pero debo terminar un trabajo primero y pensé que no querías que te incordiara, uhm.

— Entiendo.

De nuevo el silencio se instala entre los dos mientras caminaban por la acera, cruzaron un par de calles hasta que Deidara se detuvo.

—…Es aquí, uhm — y sin esperar respuesta subió los tres escalones de la entrada de la tienda y abrió la puerta para perderse en el interior de la misma.

Afuera, Itachi supuso que no era el mejor momento para hablar de sentimientos ni nada parecido. Así que sin despedirse regresó a su auto y subió en el para regresar a casa. Si bien Deidara no se había alejado por gusto, suponía que ya era tarde para querer arreglar las cosas, porque la actitud del rubio le indicaba su disgusto e inconformidad con la situación. Era tarde para evitar que se alejara y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto continuar con su vida igual que siempre.

Sumergido en lo que él llama destino lo cual no es otra cosa que la rutina forjada día tras día de su vida.

Y para cuando se había acostumbrado a firmar documentos y volver a casa para cenar solo, inesperadamente, algo cambió de nuevo. Al introducir la dorada llave en la cerradura, la puerta cedió para mostrarle algo que ya no esperaba ver. Deidara estaba sentado en el sofá cambiando los canales distraídamente hasta que le vio, y fue cuando su rostro sereno se transformó en el de un monstruo deforme y con sed de sangre.

— ¡Uchiha! — con toda su fuerza, Deidara se levantó del sofá para arrojarle el mando a distancia del televisor el cual Itachi apenas pudo esquivar. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme allí e irte de esa manera, uhm?

Además de ello, por el atrevimiento de esquivar el mando, Deidara se acercó a él con la clara idea de golpearle hasta en los lugares más inhóspitos de su anatomía. Pero a medida que Deidara golpeaba y pateaba mientras Itachi esquivaba, la supuesta pelea terminó cuando el rubio tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó salvajemente. Al responder, Itachi recibió una fuerte mordida en el labio que no le soltó hasta hacerle sangrar.

— Nunca — le dijo entre besos — Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, uhm.

La supuesta pelea que había terminado en un morreo interminable en medio de la sala, había pasado a una intensa sesión nudista de caricias en el sofá y posteriormente había terminado en un acto pasional sexual en el suelo.

Deidara sonrió malicioso cuando un pensamiento morboso cruzó por su mente. — Nunca lo habíamos hecho en el suelo, uhm. — pero no le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando no recibió una respuesta por parte de el puro e inocente moreno, cosa que lo hizo reír sin piedad.

¿Quién diría que él terminaría pervirtiendo la mente aburrida del Uchiha? Aún cuando él mismo se había convertido en un masoquista al desear estar con Itachi de aquella y de todas las maneras posibles. Sí, le quería y deseaba que le perteneciera de cualquier manera. Deidara necesitaba sentirlo suyo, necesitaba sentir aquel dolor que le provocaba el estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del jodido amor de su vida al cual odiaba y amaba de la misma intensidad.

Por su parte, Itachi no estaba apenado por aquel acto. Había sido algo completamente nuevo y se sentía un poco más libre, como si el peso de sus sentimientos ya no estuviese sobre sus hombros. Y le agradaba, le gustaba estar de esa manera junto a Deidara. Le encantaba la falta de pudor del rubio además de su perversa y colorida imaginación, le gustaba estar a su lado por lo que todo aquello era más que suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Itachi recordó la piedra perdida en el interior de su bolsillo del pantalón dejado en algún lugar de la sala y su parecido con el rubio que jugaba a trazar círculos distraídamente en su pecho. Itachi sabía que si tomaba esa decisión, tropezaría diariamente con la misma piedra en todo momento y en todo lugar. Sabía también que su paz y tranquilidad serían interrumpidas y posiblemente alejadas para siempre, aunque tenía el consuelo de su estudio y la música. Tampoco podía olvidarse del encuentro diario que tendría con los platos sucios y el caos total.

Itachi sabía que después de esa decisión, las cosas cambiarían y nunca serían iguales. Pero, tomando los consejos de su hermano, de Kisame y de la galleta de

la fortuna, a la edad avanzada de veinticuatro años, Itachi tomó una decisión de la que posiblemente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

— Es una casa pequeña, ¿has considerado mudarte?

* * *

**Notas:**

***Cuerpo del vino:** en la cultura de viñedos, el cuerpo es la textura de la bebida. Mientras más antigua sea la cosecha, más costoso y más fuerte y mejor sabrá.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ya que lo subi pensando en todos ustedes xD

Este fic fue el que originalmente pensaba subir para el reto pero motivado a ciertas complicaciones preferi dejarlo para un momento especial como lo es este xD

**¡Apoyemos el ItaDei y el DeiIta!** xD

Así que incentivemos a las escritoras de esta sección con animos, y de ser posible, con reviews ya que es el mayor alimento y la más grande motivación de todas las escritoras de la ff :D

Si nos gusta, apoyemos la sección para que siga creciendo cada día más! :D

**¿Review?~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
